


A Carnal Christmas Carol

by Sinistretoile



Series: Holiday Spirit [7]
Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Christmas, Christmas Morning, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Christmas, Fucking, Kitchen Sex, Knee Socks, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Sebastian wakes up to his wife fixing breakfast on Christmas Morning, but that's not exactly what he's hungry for.





	

The sound of Christmas music woke him up. Even though he knew where it was coming from, Sebastian still reached for her. And of course, her side of the bed was empty and cold. He smiled to himself as he rolled onto his back and stretched. The memory of the night before awoke him in more ways than one. They’d been wrapping presents and drinking wine by the Christmas tree and one thing had led to another. It was cliché but romantic as hell to make love under the Christmas tree. The twinkle lights reflecting in her beautiful eyes as the snow fell silently outside.  
He pulled the thick, fluffy robe she’d given him around his shoulders and tied it at the waist. His bare feet padded over the chilly wooden floor. The smells that attacked him when he opened the bedroom door had his stomach growling. The rest of the presents were wrapped under the tree. The mess had been cleaned up. In fact, she’d cleaned the rest of the apartment while he’d slept.  
Rich coffee teased his nose and beckoned him into the open kitchen. He could see her swaying to the Christmas music, her sweet voice singing just off-key. God, he loved this woman. As he came around the counter, he couldn’t help but notice what she was wearing. Adorable red flimsy pajama shorts barely covered the luscious cheeks of her ass. He couldn’t see the front of the matching top but he could almost bet there was mouth-watering cleavage. To top the outfit off, she wore a Santa hat and red knee socks with candy canes and snowflakes.  
Sebastian slipped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. “Morning, beautiful.”  
“Morning, baby. Merry Christmas.” She looked over her shoulder at him. Oh the little minx had even put on lip gloss for him first thing. He couldn’t resist and pressed his lips to hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth and drawing her deeper with a sigh. His arms tightened around her.  
“Merry Christmas.” They rested their foreheads together, enjoying the moment before her attention went back to the pan. “French toast and sausage?”  
“Yes, sir.” He hummed in delight. “I can’t wait.” His palms skimmed back and forth over her belly. “I like these.”  
“Well, I wanted to wear them last night but…” She trailed off, not stating the obvious that both had slept naked. He brought his hands up over her breasts and kneaded them firmly, pulling her body back slightly.  
“Wear them tonight.” Her eyes closed as his lips and tongue lavished her neck and shoulder. She hurriedly took the last pieces of French toast from the griddle and turned off the burner. The pan and spatula clattered when his hand slipped under her waistband.  
“Sebastian.”  
“What, baby?” He drew a line from her shoulder across the back of her neck to her other shoulder with his tongue then he began to lave and kiss her other shoulder. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, biting on it then pulled it through her teeth. His rough fingertips pet her bare pussy. He smiled against her sweet-scented skin. She hadn’t gotten to wax yet so there was a tiny bit of growth.  
“B-br-breakfast…”  
“We can put it in the microwave…” He knew it sounded ungrateful for all her work, but he didn’t want to break away from her. Her hips began to move between his petting fingers and his growing erection. The robe gaped open and my god, the soft silky shorts made him go from semi-hard to hard as a rock with very little rubbing.  
He half-expected her to argue but she surprised him. “Ok…” She spun in his arms, forcing him to remove his hand from her shorts. She pulled the tie of his robe and pushed it off his shoulders. Both her hands on his chest walked him back to the sink counter. She didn’t kiss his mouth, no. Her lips and teeth went for his muscular chest. “I love your body so much, baby.”  
Her lips and tongue, teeth and fingers worshiped his chest and abdomen as she sunk to her knees in front of him. He looked down at her, holding his breath as he waited for her to take his cock in her mouth. He swallowed, his jaw set and lips parted in eager anticipation. “You do?”  
“This is one of my favorite parts.” The flat of her tongue drew a line along his iliac furrow then scraped her teeth along that muscle. She did the same for the vein that ran across it. She drew a line across his pelvis with the tip of her tongue to his other hip and furrow, repeating the long, slow lick and the teeth scrape.  
Sebastian grabbed onto the counter on each other side of him. She settled on her knees between his feet. He waited again for her to take his cock in her mouth. She pressed her face into the beefy muscle of his thigh.  
“I love your thighs. More than is healthy.” She began to kiss up them from his knee. He gasped a quick bite she took, leaving teeth marks but not breaking the skin. Her hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it lazily as she looked up at him. “I love your cock as much as your mouth.” She drew back the foreskin and worshiped his cock with kitten licks all around the head as she stroked him. “Such a big, fat cock…and it’s all for me.” She wrapped her mouth around the end and began to bob, her hand squeezing and twisting up to meet her glossy lips.  
“God, I love your mouth.” His legs trembled as she moved up and down on his cock. At first, she’d been intimidated by his uncircumcised cock. ‘It has no face,’ she told him. They’d both laughed but he gave her time to get used to it. And the wonderful woman she was overcame her awkwardness and gave him the best blowjobs he’d ever had in his life. She used the foreskin to her advantage, sucking it into her mouth from the side of him as if it were an extension of his penis.   
Sebastian’s hands dropped to her head, resting there but not holding or guiding her. She didn’t need it. His hips trembled as he fought not to the thrust. Then she was gone. Her saliva cooling on his cock made him open his eyes.  
She hooked her thumbs into her waistband and pulled down as she stood up, leaving the shorts in a red puddle on the floor. He watched her turn around and back up against him. Her sock foot stepped on top of his bare as she lifted up just enough. He caught on what she was doing and held his cock straight.  
“Fucking Christ.” He groaned as she slid down his cock. A swivel of her hips and her ass rested against his belly. He dropped his hands to her thighs, grabbing onto the knee socks she’d known he would love, and he did. His palms caressed her back as she lifted herself off his cock to slide back down. He caressed down her arms, leaving gooseflesh in his wake. Then his eager hands skimmed up her belly to her breasts. “Bounce, babygirl. Bounce on my cock like a good girl.”  
“Yes, Daddy.” He held her jostling breasts as she bounced on his cock, her back arched. He dropped his head back, listening to his own moans and her cries…and jingling bells? He opened his eyes. She still wore the damn Santa hat. The white ball at the end must have the bells in it. He laughed and surged forward, throwing her off her bounce.  
She laughed as he bit and sucked her shoulder, kneading her breasts. Her hips wound back and forth until she found her rhythm again. He pressed his face into her hair just behind her ear. “Fuck, I love you.”  
“I love you, baby.” He threw her off her rhythm again. Only this time, he whipped them around, pressing her tightly between his hard body and the counter. Her mound pressed into the edge and she gasped at the rough clitoral stimulation. Her hand slapped on the counter, giving her more leverage to push back into his deep, hard thrusts. The jingle bells in the hat joined the moans and cries for their own carnal Christmas Carol.  
“Cum for me, babygirl.” He pressed his face between her shoulder blades, changing his angle so he hit her sweet spot every time he filled her up.  
“Oh god, Seb! Oh yes, Daddy! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh god fuck!” He grinned weakly, loving the way she came undone. Her body stiffened as her orgasm hit. He clamped his arms around her, riding out her orgasm and into his.  
“Oh baby. Oh shit. Fuck.” He pressed his face more into her back, scraping his teeth over her toned muscle there. He kissed her spine then her shoulder, behind her ear then her ear and finally her temple. “Te iubesc atat de mult naibii, Mrs. Stan.”  
She had closed her eyes, relishing his kisses. She leaned back into him, resting her hands on his arm still tight around her waist. “I love you so fucking much, Mr. Stan.” Neither moved, basking in each other’s body heat and their orgasmic afterglow. Sebastian’s head snapped at the loud, enthusiastic knocking on the apartment door. His wife began to giggle. “That would be our mothers.”


End file.
